Groza w Zamku Xyr (Skyrim)
Groza w Zamku Xyr Treść GROZA W ZAMKU XYR Sztuka w jednym akcie Autor: Baloth-Kul * Dramatis Personae * Clavides, kapitan Straży Imperialnej. Cyrodiilianin. Anara, dunmerska służąca. Ullis, porucznik Straży Imperialnej. Argonianin. Zollassa, młoda argoniańska czarodziejka Późny wieczór. Sztuka rozpoczyna się w Wielkim Holu zamku w Scath Anud, pełnym bogatych mebli i gobelinów. Jedyne światło to blask pochodni. W centrum foyer są wielkie żelazne drzwi, główne wejście do zamku. Obok nich widać schody na półpiętro. Po lewej stronie sceny drzwi do biblioteki, w tej chwili zamknięte. Po prawej ogromny pancerz, ponad sześciometrowy, sięgający niemal sufitu. Choć nie widać nikogo, zza drzwi biblioteki dochodzi śpiew kobiety. Głośne walenie w drzwi przerywa śpiew. Drzwi do biblioteki otwierają się i wychodzi z nich ANARA, pospolicie wyglądająca służąca, by otworzyć frontowe drzwi. Stoi w nich CLAVIDES, przystojny mężczyzna w imperialnym mundurze. ANARA: Dobry wieczór, serjo. CLAVIDES: Dobry wieczór. Czy twój pan jest w domu? ANARA: Nie, serjo, tylko ja. Mój pan, Sedura Kenna Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, jest w swej zimowej posiadłości. Czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc? CLAVIDES: Możliwe. Mogę wejść? ANARA: Naturalnie, serjo. Proszę. Może trochę flinu? Clavides wchodzi do Holu i rozgląda się. CLAVIDES: Nie, dziękuję. Jak się nazywasz? ANARA: Anara, serjo. CLAVIDES: Anaro, powiedz mi, kiedy twój pan opuścił Scath Anud? ANARA: Ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Dlatego jestem sama w zamku, serjo. Pozostali służący i niewolnicy wyruszyli wraz z nim. Czy coś się stało? CLAVIDES: Owszem, stało się. Czy znasz Popielnego imieniem Sul-Kharifa? ANARA: Nie, serjo. Nie znam nikogo o tym imieniu. CLAVIDES: Więc pewnie o niczym nie wiesz. Nie żyje. Znaleziono go na Popielnych Ziemiach kilka godzin temu, umierającego z odmrożeń. Histeryzował niezrozumiale, ale wśród jego ostatnich słów były „zamek" i „Xyr". ANARA: Odmrożenia, w lecie, na Popielnych Ziemiach? B'vek, ależ to dziwne. Możliwe, że mój pan znał tego człowieka, ale jeśli był Popielnym, no cóż, mój pan należy do rodu Telvanni i jeśli wybaczysz mi, serjo, tę uwagę, nie wydaje mi się, żeby mogli się przyjaźnić. CLAVIDES: To biblioteka twego pana? Mogę zajrzeć? ANARA: Proszę bardzo, serjo, zaglądaj, gdzie zechcesz. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia. Jesteśmy lojalnymi poddanymi Cesarza. CLAVIDES: Jak wszyscy Telvanni, jak słyszałem. (Uwaga od autora: kwestię tę należy wypowiedzieć bez sarkazmu. Można być spokojnym, że widownia będzie się śmiać - zawsze to robi, niezależnie od swych poglądów.) Clavides wchodzi do biblioteki i ogląda książki. CLAVIDES: Trzeba tu trochę odkurzyć. ANARA: Tak, serjo. Właśnie to robiłam, kiedy zapukałeś. CLAVIDES: Dobrze się stało. Gdybyś skończyła, nie zauważyłbym miejsca w kurzu, z którego wzięto niedawno sporą książkę. Twój pan, zdaje się, jest czarodziejem. ANARA: Nie, serjo. Znaczy, dużo czyta, ale nie rzuca żadnych zaklęć, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jest kena, chodził do szkół i w ogóle. Wie pan, wiem już, co się stało z tą książką. Inny kena ze szkoły wpadł tu wczoraj i pożyczył kilka książek. Jest przyjacielem pana, więc myślałam, że to w porządku. CLAVIDES: Czy ten kena nazywa się może Warvim? ANARA: Może i tak. Nie pamiętam. CLAVIDES: Zeszłej nocy aresztowaliśmy w szkole człowieka imieniem Warvim, podejrzanego o nekromancję. Nie wiemy, co tam robił, ale z pewnością było to coś nielegalnego. Czy to ten kena pożyczył książkę? Mały człowieczek z uschniętą nogą? ANARA: Nie, serjo, to nie ten kena. To był wielki facet i chodził całkiem dobrze. CLAVIDES: Rozejrzę się jeszcze po domu, jeśli mogę. Clavides wchodzi po schodach i resztę dialogu prowadzi z półpiętra i pokojów na piętrze. Anara wciąż sprząta na dole, przesuwając ławę z wysokim oparciem przed zbroję, żeby wyszorować podłogę. ANARA: Czy mogę wiedzieć, Serjo, czego szukasz? Może mogę ci pomóc? CLAVIDES: To wszystkie pokoje w zamku? Nie ma tajnych przejść? ANARA (ze śmiechem): Ależ serjo, po co Sedurze Kena Telvanniemu Hordalfowi Xyr tajne przejścia? CLAVIDES (patrząc na zbroję): Twój pan to duży mężczyzna. ANARA (ze śmiechem): Proszę nie żartować, serjo. To pancerz giganta, tylko dla ozdoby. Mój pan zabił tego giganta dziesięć lat temu i zostawił sobie to na pamiątkę. CLAVIDES: Racja, pamiętam, słyszałem coś o tym, kiedy obejmowałem tu stanowisko. Giganta zabił ktoś nazwiskiem Xyr, ale wydawało mi się, że nie ma na imię Hordalf. Pamięć, obawiam się, przemija. Jak nazywał się gigant? ANARA: Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam, serjo. CLAVIDES: Ja tak. Torfang. „Wydostałem się z tarczy Torfanga". ANARA: Nie rozumiem, serjo. Tarcza Torfanga? Clavides zbiega po schodach i ogląda zbroję. CLAVIDES: Sul-Kharifa mówił coś o wydostawaniu się z tarczy Torfanga. Myślałem, że po prostu bredzi i majaczy. ANARA: Ale on nie ma tarczy, serjo. Clavides odsuwa ławę z wysokim oparciem i oczom wszystkich ukazuje się duża tarcza u stóp zbroi. CLAVIDES: Owszem, ma. Zasłoniłaś ją tą ławą. ANARA: Nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie, serjo! Sprzątałam tylko! Codziennie widzę ten pancerz, serjo, ale na b'vek przysięgam, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na tarczę! CLAVIDES: W porządku, Anaro, wierzę ci. Clavides naciska tarczę, a ona odsuwa się, odsłaniając tunel wiodący w dół. CLAVIDES: Zdaje się, że Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr robi jednak użytek z sekretnego przejścia. Przyniesiesz mi pochodnię? ANARA: B'vek, w życiu tego jeszcze nie widziałam! Anara bierze pochodnię ze ściany i podaje ją Clavidesowi. Clavides schodzi w dół. CLAVIDES: Poczekaj tu. Anara patrzy, jak Clavides znika w tunelu. Zdaje się być poddenerwowana i w końcu biegnie do frontowych drzwi. Gdy je otwiera, stoi w nich ULLIS, argoniański porucznik w mundurze Straży Imperialnej. Anara wrzeszczy. ULLIS: Przepraszam, że zaniepokoiłem. ANARA: Nie teraz! Idź stąd! ULLIS: Kapitanowi chyba by się to nie spodobało, panienko. ANARA: Jest pan... z kapitanem? Święta matko. Clavides wychodzi z tunelu, pobladły. Chwilę trwa, nim się odzywa. ULLIS: Kapitanie? Co tam jest? CLAVIDES (do Anary): Wiesz, że twój pan jest nekromantą? Że w waszej piwnicy jest pełno zwłok? Anara mdleje. Ullis podnosi ją i kładzie na ławę. ULLIS: Pozwól, że zobaczę, serjo. CLAVIDES: Napatrzysz się jeszcze. Będziemy potrzebowali wszystkich żołnierzy z posterunku, żeby wywieźć te trupy. Ullis, widziałem wiele bitew, ale nigdy nic podobnego. Żadne dwa trupy nie są do siebie podobne. Khajiitowie, Sloadowie, Dunmerowie, Cyrodiilianie, Bretonowie, Nordowie, spaleni żywcem, otruci, porażeni błyskawicą, rozpruci, rozdarci na strzępy i pozszywani z powrotem. ULLIS: Myśli pan, że ten Popielny uciekł, tak? CLAVIDES: Nie wiem. Ullis, po co ludzie robią takie rzeczy? Słychać pukanie do drzwi. Clavides otwiera. Stoi w nich młoda Argonianka, ZOLLASSA, trzymając w dłoniach paczkę i list. ZOLLASSA: Dzień dobry, nie jest pan lordem Xyr, prawda? CLAVIDES: Nie. Co tam masz? ZOLLASSA: List i przesyłkę dla niego. Czy wróci wkrótce? CLAVIDES: Nie wydaje mi się. Kto dał ci tę paczkę? ZOLLASSA: Mój nauczyciel, Kema Warvim. Ma chorą nogę, więc poprosił, żebym to ja mu ją zaniosła. Tak naprawdę prosił mnie o to wczoraj w nocy, ale byłam zajęta. ULLIS: Witaj, siostro. Oddamy przesyłkę jego lordowskiej mości, gdy go tylko spotkamy. ZOLLASSA: Czołem, bracie. Słyszałam, że do Scath Anud przybył przystojny Argonianin. Ale niestety obiecałam Kemie Warvimowi, że oddam paczkę tylko do rąk jego lordowskiej mości. I tak się spóźniłam, nie mogę... CLAVIDES: Jesteśmy ze Straży Imperialnej, panienko. Weźmiemy paczkę i list. Zollassa z niechęcią oddaje Clavidesowi list i przesyłkę. Obraca się, by odejść. ULLIS: Jeśli będziemy cię szukać, jesteś w szkole? ZOLLASSA: Tak. Wszystkiego dobrego, bracie. ULLIS: Dobranoc, siostro. Clavides otwiera paczkę, gdy Zollassa wychodzi. Jest w niej książka z mnóstwem poluzowanych stron. CLAVIDES: No i zguba się znalazła. Kto by pomyślał, że zostanie dostarczona prosto w nasze ręce. Clavides zaczyna po cichu czytać książkę. ULLIS (do siebie, bardzo zadowolony): Argonianka w Scath Anud. I do tego ładna. Mam nadzieję, że nie byliśmy zbyt nieuprzejmi. Dość mam tych wszystkich kobiet i ich mokrej, gładkiej skóry. Bardzo chciałbym się z nią spotkać po służbie. Ullis, wciąż mówiąc, otwiera list i czyta go. ULLIS (kontynuuje): Wygląda, jakby była z południa, jak ja. Widzi pan, Argonianie z północy Czarnych Mokradeł są o... wiele... mniej... Ullis milknie i czyta jak zahipnotyzowany. Clavides zagląda na ostatnią stronę księgi i czyta kilka ostatnich zdań. CLAVIDES (czyta): Czarnym atramentem: „Samiec Khajiit wykazał zaskakująco małą odporność na prosty czar błyskawicy, ale osiągnąłem ciekawe efekty fizjologiczne dzięki zaklęciu kwasu średniego poziomu, ustawionemu na powolne działanie przez kilka dni". Czerwonym tuszem na marginesie: „Tak, rozumiem. Czy zaklęcie kwasu rzucono równomiernie na całe ciało obiektu?" Czarnym atramentem: „Nordka została poddana szesnastogodzinnemu zaklęciu mrozu, które w końcu skrystalizowało ją w stanie hibernacji, w którym w końcu zmarła. Inaczej, niż Nord i Popielny, którzy zapadli w śpiączkę dużo wcześniej, lecz później wrócili do życia. Popielny spróbował potem uciec, ale powstrzymałem go. Nord wykazał potem ciekawą nadmierną reakcję chemiczną na proste zaklęcie ogniowe i zmarł. Patrz ilustracja". Czerwonym: „Tak, widzę. Wzór bąbli i pęknięć sugeruje spłonięcie organów wewnętrznych, być może spowodowane kombinacją krótkiego wybuchu płomieni z dłuższą sesją stosowania zimna. Wielka szkoda, że nie mogę osobiście zobaczyć eksperymentu, ale notacja ilustracji jest godna pochwały". Czarnym: „Dziękuję za sugestię powolnego otrucia Anary, mojej pokojówki. Proponowane dawki dały fascynujące rezultaty, bardzo subtelnie niszcząc jej pamięć. Zamierzam zwiększać dawkę wykładniczo i sprawdzić, kiedy się zorientuje. Skoro o tym mowa, szkoda, że nie dysponuję Argonianami, ale handlarze niewolników obiecują mi kilka zdrowych okazów na jesieni. Warto byłoby zbadać ich metabolizm w porównaniu do elfów i ludzi. Wedle mojej teorii zaklęcie błyskawicy średniego poziomu rzucone ciągłą falą na Argonianina nie byłoby zabójcze przez co najmniej kilka godzin, podobnie jak w wypadku moich badań Cyrodiilianki i, oczywiście, giganta". Czerwonym: „Szkoda byłoby czekać aż do jesieni". ULLIS (czytając list): Czerwonym atramentem: „Oto Argonianka. Daj mi znać, jak poszło". Podpis: „Kema Warvim". CLAVIDES: Na Kynaret, to nie nekromancja. To Zniszczenie. Kema Warvim i Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr nie eksperymentowali ze śmiercią, tylko z granicami magicznych tortur. ULLIS: List nie jest zaadresowany do Keny Telvanniego Hordalfa Xyr, tylko do Sedury Iachilli Xyr. Żona? CLAVIDES: Iachilla. To właśnie o niej słyszałem, że zabiła giganta. Lepiej zabierzmy stąd służącą. Będzie musiała pójść do uzdrowiciela. Clavides budzi Anarę. Zdaje się być zdezorientowana ANARA: Co się dzieje? Kim jesteś? CLAVIDES: Nie przejmuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zabierzemy cię do uzdrowiciela. ULLIS: Podać pani płaszcz, Iachillo? ANARA: Dziękuję, nie jest mi zimno. Anara/Iachilla przerywa, zdając sobie sprawę, że została złapana. Clavides i Ullis wyciągają miecze z pochew. CLAVIDES: Masz czarny atrament na palcach, pani. ULLIS: A kiedy zobaczyłaś mnie w drzwiach, myślałaś, że jestem Argonianinem, którego przysłał Warvim. Dlatego powiedziałaś „nie teraz, idź sobie". ANARA/IACHILLA: Obaj jesteście o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż Anara. Ani przez chwilę nie rozumiała, co się dzieje, nawet wtedy, gdy potroiłam siłę zaklęcia trucizny i skonała w czymś, co wyglądało na znaczne męczarnie. ULLIS: Czego chciałaś na mnie użyć najpierw? Błyskawicy czy ognia? ANANA/IACHILLA: Błyskawicy. Ogień jest dla mnie zbyt nieprzewidywalny. Gdy wypowiada te słowa, gasną płomienie pochodni. Na scenie zapada całkowity mrok. Słychać odgłosy walki i brzęk mieczy. Nagle widać błysk i zapada cisza. Z ciemności dobiega głos Anary/Iachilli. ANANA/IACHILLA: Fascynujące. Błyskawice uderzają jeszcze kilka razy. Kurtyna opada. KONIEC Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki